


Gummy bears

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Next time on game grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the beginning of many fanfic worthy moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy bears

Arin and Danny had been doing game grumps for around two years now, it had been a roller-coaster of good times for the both of them. Starting Steam train, Grumpcade, and starbomb. But by far the best thing that they did in those two years is generating the passionate spark of romance between each other.  
“NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS, WE KILL JIRARD AND ROSS SIMUTANIOUSLY!” Danny says as the show proceeds to its end card. The two hosts lean back and relax for a moment after a grueling session of playing Mario Maker, “oh god I need a sandwich and a dick sucking” Dan said sarcastically  
“I can do one of those things” Arin replies. “Take a guess which one.”  
“Well if you’re not talking about a dick sucking we are don-ion rings sister” Danny retorts, bringing the episode to a close.  
Once the episode is over Arin gets up to use the bathroom without a word, meanwhile Danny retired to the kitchen to retrieve a handful of gummy bears (Danny cringes slightly remembering the giant gummy bear he and Arin devoured) Dan returns to the couch as Arin sits down beside him. Arin reaches over to Dan’s clenched fist to grab himself some red gummy bears but Dan shoves the entire handful into his cheeks  
“Jackass, did you forget who paid for those gummy bears?” Arin grunts at Dan  
“No, it was Barry, Barry pays for everything.” Danny says, though because of the mouthful of gummy treats it sounded muffled and gross. Danny swallows the fruit snacks and says “if you want some go get your own, man.” Danny points to the kitchen  
Arin extends his arm in a futile attempt to levitate the gummy bears to him. “It’s so far.” Arin contemplates for a second what to do. “Fuck it!”  
“You’ve learned well, Arin. There is nothing more I can teach you about the ‘fuck it adjustment’.” Danny says placing his hands together and bowing his head.  
“Thank you master” Arin says mimicking the action “Now allow me to teach you something” Arin winks at Danny suggestively.  
“Um, Arin?” Danny gives Arin a confused and concerned look.  
Arin clears his throat “What do you say when C-3PO drinks Champaign” Arin says doing a poor impression of Yoda.  
Danny cups his hand in his face and audibly sighs “what’s that Yoda?” Danny tries to withhold his giggling but fails  
“He can taste ‘my Stars’!” Arin places his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest triumphantly, proud of himself. “Mmmm! Funny Joke!” this breaks both of them to burst out laughing ironically until Dan is forced to sit down  
“Oh fuck me, Arin. Why is that so funny to me?” Danny grabs his gut with one hand and reaches up to Arin’s shoulder.  
Arin looks down at Dan’s hand on his shoulder and begins to blush. Before Dan could see his face, Arin turns away and walks into the kitchen procuring some red gummy bears in the process of hiding his embarrassment.  
“I thought you said ‘fuck it’, have you forsaken the ‘adjustment’?” Danny says flamboyantly gasping “You’ve learned nothing”  
“I was saying ‘fuck it’ to the ‘fuck it adjustment’ therefor I have not forsaken the ‘adjustment’.” Arin says returning to his seat on the couch  
Dan looks down in awe and then looks back to Arin. “Dude you just blew my mind hole” Dan says laughing slightly. He looks back at the floor blushing slightly  
Arin looks at Dan “Why so red, Dan?” Arin says with genuine concern. Arin starts to blush as well “c’mon dude you’re making me blush now” the two look at each other “Dan… can I try something?” Arin puts his hand on his friend’s hand. “Something weird?”  
Dan blushes even harder now “sure dude what-“ but before Danny could finish Arin’s mouth had thrust into Dan and their tongues become intertwined, saliva dripping all over them until they disconnect faces. “Ok yeah” Dan says shocked but pleased.  
That was the kiss to start a series of fanfic worthy moments


End file.
